Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5nm - 6m}{2pm + 6nm} + \dfrac{2m^2}{2pm + 6nm}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{5nm - 6m + 2m^2}{2pm + 6nm}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $m$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{5n - 6 + 2m}{2p + 6n}$